Gale
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: First Fan-fic! Gale goes to Katniss' and Peeta's wedding, hoping to find the Katniss he once knew. Instead, he finds himself doing what he seems to do best-speaking at the most awkward times. One-shot. Please review, but flaming is for Katniss! Lame title


I run my hand through my hair and kick my feet up on the small shuttle table. It would be a long ride from District 2 to District 12. Sena clucks her tongue.

"We are guest here Gale. Let's not over stay our welcome."

I give her a wicked grin, not moving my feet," I don't see anyone complaining."

"Gale. Just because you're distraught about all this wedding business doesn't

mean-"her voice dies off as she notices me grasping the note in my pocket.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." my voice turns ice-like," It was my decision to leave and never speak to her again. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sena nods slightly and goes back to her clipboard. I turn to the window, sighing. Sena probably didn't deserve that. She'd been a good assistant for the past few years, helped pull me together. Still, she'd gone to far mentioning the Mockingjay. I hadn't spoken to Katniss since she'd shot Coin, and I'd thought she and Peeta had already tied the knot. No, that would be to good to be true. Katniss had trod all over my stitched up heart all over again. My hand reaches into my pocket and pulls out the handwritten wedding invitation Katniss had sent me.

Dear Gale,

You know I'm bad with words, so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't laugh at this. Could you take a little time from your busy schedule to come to our wedding? Yeah, that's right. Peeta and I are getting married. I know you probably don't want to come and honestly, I don't know if I want you to come. Yet every time I picture the wedding, your always there. No matter what happened five years ago, we are-were-friends. So please come, for old Katniss, if no one else.

Sincerely,

Katniss Everdeen

That's the only reason I even thought about coming to her stupid wedding. For old Katniss. I crunch up the letter and shove it into my pocket. I should just forget about it. She was officially lost, if she wasn't before. The boy with the bread and the girl on fire. I wonder who would get burnt.

"Landing!" the captains voice shaken me from my thoughts," In 3…2…1…"

We land with a jerk and Sena gives me a wave. She had a commercial to plan and wouldn't be joining me. I wish that was me. I would give anything not to go to the wedding. With a deep breath I prepare to meet the light.

To my surprise, I see a woman waiting for me.

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

It was a crazy guess. She didn't look anything like . This woman was too happy, too refreshed.

"Gale! It's good to see you!"

As she spins around I see her gray Seam eyes shining. I guess she really was Mrs. Everdeen.

"Good to be here," I lie.

We begin to walk, flank by flank, toward the Meadow, where I see white flags flittering in the breeze.

"How are things in District 2? What have you been doing?"

What have I been doing? Oh, kissing some girls while I eat my heart out for your daughter. So, not much.

"Doing well, thanks. Working and," I grasp for words that seem like mine," saving the world. You?"

She smiles," Life's treating me very well. District 4 has become a true beacon of hope."

I put on my best fake smile. I really didn't want to be here, living my nightmares.

"Good to hear."

We walk in awkward silence. As we hear a soft piano play in the distance, Mrs. Everdeen bites her lip.

"Oh my. I believe that's my call. You don't mind, do you?"

"Go."

This could be my chance to escape, to get as far away from this dreaded place as possible. Mrs. Everdeen smiles and hurries away.

"Oh and Gale?" she calls over her shoulder, "I believe Johanna and Beetee were looking for you."

Crap. I guess there was no escaping it now.

I walk toward the mob of people, standing just off of the Meadow. Suddenly, I spot Johanna's short bob and the glint of Beetee's glasses. Johanna makes her way toward me, slinging her hand around my shoulder.

"Hey there handsome. Been a bit, eh?"

I groan as she leads me over to Beetee and a blond girl. I knew her from somewhere in the back of mind. Shocks of blond hair and an overly nice smile. A small shoe shop, burning to ashes.

"Delly?"

"Hi Gale." She says with a wary smile.

"So you've met? Delly was just showing us around."

Delly nods, her green eyes glittering with distrust. Looks like I had yet another name to add to my list of mistakes. While worried about Katniss during the Quarter Quell, I'd done plenty of stupid things. One of them was playing kiss and leave with Delly, making me the only person in the world she hated.

"Gale?" Beetee asks.

"Sorry," I mutter," When does the wedding start?"

Hopefully this torture would be over soon.

"Eager to leave?" Someone cackles behind us.

I whirl around, coming face to face with a very drunk Haymitch.

"No more eager than you."

"Ha! I'm surprised Katniss even invited you, after you killed her sister."

Anger flushes through me and I clench my fist, getting into his face.

"Now listen here you drunk idiot! We don't know who's bomb that was. I would have never-"

"Done it? Oh come now Gale, we both know that's a lie. Did you even remember that Katniss still hates you for it?"

In truth, I didn't remember. Still, I hated Haymitch for even suggesting it. Raising my fist, I feel a cool hand on my arm.

"Don't," Delly says.

I nod, turning my back on Haymitch and taking deep and controlled breathes. I could stop my anger couldn't I?

"Thanks."

She nods, absent mindedly, and takes me where Johanna and Beetee sit.

"Took you long enough. Hope you gave him a good beating," Johanna smirks.

"Probably a good thing I didn't."

She shrugs and a soft fiddle tune starts playing. It was then I notice Peeta standing at the altar. I feel a fiery anger rise in the pit of my stomach, just looking at him. He'd stolen my best friend and possible girlfriend. Why shouldn't I want to pound him into a million pieces? I feel a soft gaze on me and turn around irritably, meeting Delly's eyes.

"You seem upset."

"Why do you care?" I hiss.

"I- I have a right to."

I snort, pretending Delly hadn't softened me. That's when I here footsteps coming down the aisle. I refuse to look, to see Katniss. Johanna elbows me in the ribs.

"To scared to look?"

"No!"

I turn around, kicking away my stupid fear. I mean, how bad could it be?

I swear my mouth dropped to the floor. Katniss- MY Katniss- was wearing a white dress that dropped to the floor. Her arms were covered by white blowy sleeves and her dark hair lies around her shoulders. A smile was plastered on her face, but for once it wasn't fake. She looked perfect, amazing-until I see the scars running up and down her cheeks. Suddenly, the preacher, a stubby man I don't recognize, opens his fat lips and begins to speak, each word blurring into the next and becoming a mesh of monotone. I struggle between facing his boring words, my own thoughts, or going into an angry rage. Right now, the angry rage looked like my best option.

"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Those were the words. The ones that would make me tear apart this whole wedding. Following my heart, I stand.

"I have something to say."

"Gale!" Katniss yelps, her voice edged with anger.

"Can you just listen for once in your life? Honestly, ladies and gentlemen, I thought Katniss would never marry. Then later," I walk down the aisle, words flowing from my mouth," I thought she would marry me. A foolish thought, true, but really not much else could happen. That's when Katniss was reaped for the Hunger Games. After that, my life became a whirlwind of what I'd always wanted and what I'd always dreaded. The worst part was that I was vying for a romance with dear Katniss as well as my life. By the end of the games, I felt like a whole world was watching us, waiting for Katniss' choice." I shake my head in utter disgust." It just doesn't seem right know, does it?"

"Now young man," the preacher croaked.

I hold up my hand, hardly bothering with him.

"I'm not done yet. Now she's chosen Peeta. That should be the end of the story right?" You all wish. No there's just one twist left: Katniss didn't choose Peeta."

I laugh, letting the true fact sink in. It was good to finally have the last say. "No. I left her after the Coin incident. I went away, left not a trace. I became unreachable, making it impossible to start a romance with me. Do I even have to tell you who WAS there, healing Katniss' wounds? She never made her decision, I made it. If I'd come back it might've been me up there, holding Katniss' hand while Peeta goes on like a lunatic." I shrug," Or maybe not. Fates always hated me. So I guess my point is to wish you both luck. Maybe love will be kinder to you than it ever was to me."

With that happy thought, I signal off to the preacher and head to my seat.

"Well," the preacher clears his throat," that was very-err-interesting. Now Katniss-"

"No! It can't end this way!"

To my surprise, I watch as Delly leaps from her chair. The preacher sighs and I see confusion on Peeta's marred face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, truly I am, but I can't let this happen. Katniss CAN'T get married with the two of you ending your friendship like this! Why can't you two just forgive each other, like the amazing people you are?"

I clench my fist waiting for the sure reply that would come from Katniss' lips. Silently, I damn Haymitch for ever clueing me in.

"He killed my sister. He killed Prim."

Delly's lips form into a circle. The meadow is silent, besides the song of a single Mockingjay. I watch as resignation dawns on Delly's confused face.

"You mean…from that bomb."

Katniss gives a small nod.

"Katniss," Delly says gently,"You will NEVER know who's bomb that was. Are you really going to let go of a priceless friendship for what might have been?" She whirls to face me, her eyes a lit with a small flame,"Gale. You can't stop believing in love. It saves you from-from what almost destroyed this world. If you don't learn to love and let go, you will live in a pit of anger." She turns until she has us both under her firm gaze." No matter what happened all those years ago you two are brother and sister. You have to forgive each others wrongs. Now call me a sucker for a happy ending but seriously," she locks her eyes on mine," It's time for the heroes to make up."

Her eyes are amazing. A soft green, like a field of grass. Against my command, my eyes scan the rest of her, taking in the sleeveless blue dress and light blond hair that fell around her shoulders like a wavy ocean. Delly gives me a brave grin, a rebel grin, a Katniss grin. What was wrong with me? There was no way Delly was even close to Katniss. No, Katniss never had that glimmer of kindness or that hope for humanity. I see courage in Delly but it wasn't Katniss' harsh kind. I see eyes that could never kill and a kind heart. With each observation I felt my anger melt away.

"Please?" Delly asks meekly.

I give her my most convincing smile and turn away, walking toward where Katniss stood in the aisle. She tapped her foot, regarding me coolly. I look her up and down,, waiting for my heart to drop, grimance, or flutter, anything to make admitting Katniss as my sister hard. My heart, however, remains still. I study her and I see nothing but a plain-almost pretty but not really-face marred with anger. I notice how straight she is in that dress, so different from Delly's curves. The old memory hits me like a rock. Katniss was nothing special.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything?"

I smile to myself at her familiar tone.

"Ah, Katnip," I say, using her old pet name," You are my sister. I was wrong to feel the way I did. This is who we are, a brother and a sister."

I small smile grows on her face, but it is lined with doubt.

"You are my brother. I shouldn't have let what could have been end our friendship. I'm sorry and-I forgive you too."

She forgives me. I don't know what to say, what I could say, so we stand in awkward silence. I let my eyes scan her, fully expecting my mind to trip up. Instead, memories of me showing Katniss how to find food or plants. Memories of her scraping her knee and me fixing it. Memories of us together-as brother and sister. Grinning like a madman, I grasp Katniss in a bear hug and ruffle her hair. I lift her from the ground just as she kicks me in the shins and I drop her in shock.

"Jeez," I mutter, rubbing the bruise," Can't a guy hug his little sister?'

She smiles again and hugs me again, gently. I mouth to Peeta, 'She's all yours.'

He gives me a hesitant grin and spreads out his hand to the retreating Katniss. I return to my seat and the shell shocked Delly.

"Gale-" Delly starts.

"Now that THAT'S over," the preacher interrupts, glaring at Delly and I," Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your husband?"

I swear I can feel the happiness and serenity radiating from Katniss.

"I do."

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You are now proclaimed husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Those were the words that were supposed to destroy my heart. I wait for the shattering, the giant boom, everything I'd been dreading. Yet again, my heart stays still. Could it really be that easy to get over the woman I've spent months moaning over?

"Gale?"

I turn to face Delly. My heart winks as I meet her gaze. So this was it. I'd fought for love and wallowed in self pity only for my heart to change it's mind.

"Yeah?"

She sighs, her eyes downcast.

"I can't believe I actually did that. I mean, was it the right thing to do? Did you really-"

I lift up her chin.

"You did the right thing, trust me."

She blushes, all her fearless anger gone.

"Thanks."

I give her my hand and help her from her seat. That's when I notice we are all alone. A frantic tune starts up a while away and I lead Delly into the aisle.

'Do you want to dance?"

She smiles and nods, putting her arms around my neck.

"This isn't exactly a slow dancing tune you know."

"Oh, I know," I say with a flirty grin.

Fear clouds her eyes and she sighs.

'I-I know who you are."

"Who I-Delly, what are you talking about?"

"You're a heartbreaker," she says with a deep breathe," When we were in school I heard the stories. I didn't believe them of course-until you broke my heart.

Crap. I guess I'd forgotten all about that little incident. My mind races franticly, searching for an answer.

"Delly. I promise I will never break your heart again."

She looks up, eyes filled with surprise. Taking in her tender frame, I know I won't have any trouble keeping my promise.

"So does that mean-"

'I want to learn to love you? Yeah, I guess so."

Her face is timeless, breathless.

"Y-you do? I thought you loved Katniss."

Her voice is like needles in the back.

"I did. Katniss is my sister. Somehow, I realized she wasn't right for me."

"Is there someone who is?"

I square her straight in the eyes, confidence flowing through me.

"It's you Delly. I promise."

As soon as I spoke the words, I know that there true. I tighten my grasp around her, bringing her close. She gasps as I touch my lips to hers. Her body feels tense but I hold her firmly until she starts to relax, kissing me back. So there I stood, kissing a girl I never knew I could love at my best friend/former girlfriends wedding. I guess life's strange like that, giving you what you want, not what you need. It's weird how I've kissed a million girls but here it feels like I could kiss forever. It's strange, but hey there are much worse girls to kiss.

DONE!


End file.
